Color is My Day Long Obsession
by faberrylover33
Summary: Is about girls who attend 3 private schools. Rachel is the main character who is a new student. She comes across a mysterious girl, Quinn. Rachel is introduced to other girls. Revolves around the relationships of the girls. Based off of Strawberry Panic.
1. Cherry Blossom Hill Part 1

Color is My Day Long Obsession

By: Faberrylover33

**Chapter 1 – Cherry Blossom Hill **

**Quinn's POV**

I walk through the forest that is strategically placed by the lake near the schools. Thoughts cloud my mind as I try to remember everything. I walk past the smooth lake and the trees covered in beautiful green leaves.

'_**When did it start? When did I start seeing trees that seemed to have lost all their leaves? Since when?'**_

I look up through the tangled branches of the forests. I try to look at the sky through them but I'm unsuccessful.

'_**When did I start losing the scent of those overgrown leaves?'**_

I walk into an open patch and finally see the blue skies. A few thin clouds cover the soft blue abyss. My uniform is warm and sticks to my tan skin. I see the tree which is my safe haven even if it's just a little while. It is tall and thick with only one branch that overhangs from the rest of its large cloud like structure. I walk up to the tree and stare at it for a couple moments before placing my right hand flat against its trunk.

'_**When was it?'**_

I lean my head on the tree just above my head and close my eyes. I let out a long sigh that is just riddled with sadness and bewilderment.

**Rachel's POV**

I look at my map to the school that I would be attending. I was confused. I told the cab driver to drop me off at the gate but there was no school in sight. I finally understand when I turn the corner that I am not even near the school.

'_**No way! Astraea hill!' **_I look up and see the chapel of the school in the far distance.

'_**It's so far! I won't make it on time!' **_I start to run towards the direction of the school. A bell rings in the distance and I am sure that it was the school bell to start the day. I stop for a second and the sight I see is amazing. I see a pathway made of perfectly passed stones. Girls litter the path in different uniforms. A smile comes across my face and my eyes grow wide at the sight. I start to run as laughs pass through my lips. Pink peddles fall from the cherry blossoms that surround me. I run looking at the girl's uniforms.

'_**These school uniforms are amazing!' **_There are a couple of girls with long black dresses that go to the ankles with white frills that are on the wrists and neck. The one on the neck surrounds a long green tie. A slit comes up the middle of the dress and is blocked off by white fabric.

'_**So pretty!' **_Another couple of girls were wearing white button up jackets and short miniskirts that go up past the mid thigh. The shirts and skirts had trimmings of gold. The ties that are placed around their neck led to a red and white bow.

'_**These uniforms look cute too!' **_These girl's uniforms were mainly pink and white. The mid thigh checkered pink and white skirts with white frills on the bottom. Their pink vests were tied together with another pink string with a large pink collar. Underneath the vests were white shirts that went to the wrists that ended with pink cuffs. I was so distracted by the beautiful uniforms that I didn't see the bushes that were in my path. I ran into the bushes and down a steep hill.

"No!" I fell flat on my face, butt in the air. I start to get up, my bag on my head and leaves in my hair. But I am stopped short by the sight before me. The chapel was looming above me across the lake. There was so much detail that I could see it from here. I slowly stand up. I'm pretty sure that I would have bruises in the morning. I look back that way I came and see the electrical wires on the road above me.

'_**What should I do? Anyway, I have to hurry!' **_I start to run along the lake trying to find a way back to the school. After a while I end up in the woods. Lost.

'_**What is this place?' **_I stop and see a large tree that seems to be basking in the radiating light of the morning sun. I walk up to it and lean against its strong trunk. I can hear the birds, which seem to be all around me, chirps come to me through the morning breeze. I let out another deep sigh and drop my head. This was going to be harder than I had anticipated. I hear movement from my left. I quickly turn my head and see a girl. She is tall with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She is in the black girl's uniform that I had seen earlier. She stars at me hard, her right hand lying across the tree trunk. I am startled by her and trip over a tree root of the tree and fall backwards, my bag hitting me in the face as I go down. I manage to sit up and am holding my bag in front of my face. I slowly bring the bag down so that my eyes and nose could be seen by the mysterious girl that was watching me carefully.

"Umm…" I bring down the bag and a blush had covered my cheeks. I look at the girl more closely now. My eyes trail up her body, from her legs to her feet.

'_**She's so pretty.'**_

"Umm… I just transferred here and…"

"Really?" The girl had spoken at last. She glances down at the ground and seems to notice something. She leans over and picks up my cat key ring. It must have fallen off my backpack when I hit the ground.

"Here." It is dangling from her hand. The cat flailing in the air. I move closer to her and bring my hand up underneath hers so that the cat falls into my hand. In the process our hands touch, only slightly. I can feel her eyes on me as I look at our hands. She withdraws her hand from mine. I just noticed how tall she was, a couple of inches taller than me. My brown hair and brown eyes look plain compared to her natural born beauty.

"Thank you very much." She just stands there hand in the air from where she withdrew it from mine.

"Umm…" Her face turns into a small smile in that moment. My eyes open wide. It was so beautiful.

'_**Somehow, my body won't move…' **_I stand there frozen. The girl moves closer to me, her hands slowly rising from their previous positions. She places them firmly on my shoulders.

'_**What?' **_She starts to lean in closer to me.

'_**What?' **_I can see her lips inches from my forehead. I wonder if she is going to kiss me. Her lips come in contact with my skins. They are soft in warm. I didn't have long to indulge in their greatness because I become surrounded with blackness. I had fainted. I woke up a while later in a bed. I sat up quickly my hand outstretched. I wrap my arms around myself wanting the feeling of protection from what had happened to me earlier.

'_**What… What happened? Was that just a dream? I…' **_I started to have a quick flash back. I saw the girl moving towards me to kiss me. I came back to the present. For some reason I had the thought to look down my shirt. I heard a light tap and looked to the right side of me. I could see a large window that over looked the forest and the rest of the school's campus. When I turned to the left I just saw a pair of large blue eyes staring straight at me. I jumped back in the bed, afraid of the girl sitting there. The girl sitting by my bed has mid back length bright red hair and blue eyes. Her hair was tied back in a tight bun. She was wearing the same black uniform that the girl from under the tree was wearing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. But your sleeping face was just too cute, and I got carried away looking at it." It's not like anything else weirder could happen today. First the girl under the tree now the girl at the side of my bed.

"Um… This place is…"

"This place is the infirmary of St. Miator's Girl's Academy. Nice to meet you. My name is Ginny Weasley." I turned towards the girl, not scared of her anymore.

"I am…"

"I know already. Rachel Berry, right? I'm in the same grade and class as you. We're also roommates." She pulls out a little brown notebook and reads through it as she is explaining everything to me.

"I see."

"Rachel, are you feeling better?" I instantly jump up on the bed, waving my arms up and down.

"I'm totally fine, see?" Ginny lets out a light giggle, while covering her mouth. While I am still standing on the bed, I look down at my watch, which I wear on the inside of my right wrist. The time was really late.

"It's this late already?"

"Yes, from what I heard, you fainted in the courtyard this morning. You've been sleeping this whole time after you were sent here." I got off the bed and walked to the window. There was a group of girls in the black uniforms walking on the paved pathway towards, what I supposed their classes.

"Oh, I see. I was so nervous last night that I didn't sleep well at all." I put my hand on my neck. Everyone tells me I do this. I guess it is out of nervousness. Ginny sat there calm not really surprised by my answer with her hands nicely folded in her lap.

"Since I'm your roommate, I've been staying here the whole time waiting for you to wake up."

"You've been here since school ended?" Ginny stood up and had come to stand in front of me. But she was still on the other side of the room.

"Yes it wasn't any trouble at all. While looking at Rachel's cute sleeping face, time passed very quickly. Thank goodness you're all right." Her words made me laugh. I don't know if it was from amusement or from embarrassment.

"Yeah."

"Your transfer procedures have been completed. Now we can go take a walk around school and then return to our dormitory." Ginny walks away from me and towards the door.

"Yes, please." As I walk towards Ginny she turned the lock on the door. She was looking down at the ground in an almost creepy like manner. I stopped a couple arm lengths away. I don't know if Ginny knows she was scaring me.

"But before that…"

"What?" Ginny was still looking down, her red hair covering her bright blue eyes.

"Can I borrow a bit of your time?" Before I could answer Ginny held up her hands and stretched them apart. She was holding what looked like a tape measuring tape.

"Why do you have a measuring tape?"

"I need to take your measurements. So take off your dress." I took off my dress and was left in just my undergarments. Ginny got on her knees and started to measure under my bust.

"Why are you taking my measurements?"

"It's for your uniform." I could feel the tape tightening around me. Ginny let the tape fall from my body and placed it on the bed. She pulled out her little notebook. I can't see what she is writing but it is more than likely my measurements.

"Oh."

"Okay. Next, your lower half." Ginny put down her book and picked up the measuring tape again. It was soon wrapped around my waist.

"Okay." I was never really comfortable with people seeing me with no clothes on. It always made me feel self conscious.

"Since you transferred so suddenly, your measurements haven't been completed yet. Okay. Please put your legs together." I immediately put my legs together. Ginny was now measuring my leg length.

"It tickles!"

"Please don't move."

"Okay." When we were done I put back on my dress and we went to the sales department that was located in the school. There was a tall girl was working the desk. She pulled out a folder that had my information in it, apparently.

"You need one set of winter and summer uniforms, right? Your name is …Rachel Berry."

"Yes."

"Then, your size is…" I don't really know my size so I looked at Ginny for an answer.

"Size 7, please." When Ginny answered the girl I was initially surprised.

"Yes, I got it."

We walked out of the store and into one of the long hallways in whatever building we were in.

"Um, Miss. Weasley, about the size…"

"Please don't be so formal. Just call me by my name."

"Then, Ginny?" The formality was what I was taught. Everyone was taught these manners. I only called my friends by their first names. So I guess I have a new friend.

"Yes, what is it, Rachel?" We had stopped in the middle of the deserted hallway.

"The size of the uniform was only a number. Why did you take all of my measurements?"

"Oh, that?"

"Yes. My weight, my leg length, and my bust… What was the reason for measuring all that…" I was getting angry and my fists were up by my face in an angry manner.

"Of course there was a reason."

"What?" Ginny held up, once again, her little notebook. There was various information on me on just those two pages. On the left was a drawing of me with the measurements that Ginny had taken earlier. On the left it sat the I was a cute sleeper and that we were in the same class. And underneath that was line saying she was investigating my birthday.

"Every piece of data about Rachel is my treasure, that's why." She quickly closed the book and held it to her cheek, with her eyes closed. I let my hands slowly fall to my sides, defeated. We continued to walk down the hallway quite for a couple of seconds.

"You're treasure?"

"Your parents were transferred overseas?"

"Yes. I decided to live here on my own. My aunt also went to this school. After she introduced me to this school, I quickly decided to transfer here." Ginny had led me through the building and outside.

"I see. It's rare to see a fourth grader transfer here, so I was a bit surprised."

"Fourth grader?" As we were walking on a bridge above buildings I saw a pair of girls on the opposite side of the paved pathway. One was tall and was leaning over the smaller on while she was leaning against a pillar. The smaller one was blushing. It was cute, innocent love. That's what it looked like.

"Yes. Miator combines middle school and high school. Us high school first years are referred to as fourth graders." We had stopped

"I see." I looked to my right and saw the same chapel. That I had seen earlier. "You can see it from here, too…"

"Ah, that's the cathedral. It's a landmark of Astolyre Hill. To the west of the cathedral is St. Spica Girl's Academy. To the east is St. Lulim Girl's Academy." I could see both of the schools that Ginny was talking about. They were both so beautiful.

"So that's why I saw three different uniforms this morning." We continued walking while Ginny was explaining everything to me. We had gone back into the other side of the school.

"Yes. The white uniform is Spica and the checkered skirts are Lulim." We stopped at a door and Ginny slid it open.

"Ok, here's our classroom. The teacher will choose a seat for you tomorrow." We just glanced through the door, not wanting to invade the space. The desks were perfectly placed in lines. Large windows bordered one side of the room, letting the light shine through.

"How peaceful…"

"It's about time to return to the dormitories. Your luggage may have been sent over already." We started to head towards the dormitory with Ginny in the lead. "Also, you have to follow the six o'clock curfew."

"Curfew… There's also a curfew?"

"Yes, you must be sure to follow it. If you are late, you'll be in big trouble." We had arrived in a large area where a statue of the Virgin Mary was standing with folded hands. She was made out of what looked like white marble and placed on a pedestal.

"Wow… how marvelous." We stopped in front of the holy mother. Ginny folded her hands and closed her eyes. I followed her example and did the same thing and started to say a short prayer in my head. Then I said a verse that I had been taught to say when I go somewhere new. "From now on, I'll be in your care." I could feel Ginny's shoulder touching mine. It was warm and soft. I opened one eyes to see the Ginny was doing the same thing. It started me and I jumped back a little.

"The praying Rachel is wonderful, too." A girl was coming towards us.

"Miss Weasley the club leader has been looking for you." The girl politely said and then walked away. Ginny quickly turned to me and grabbed my hand bringing it up in the air.

"I'm so sorry. I can't accompany you. I'm truly sorry that something like this happened."

"You're exaggerating too much, Ginny."

"No, if anything happened to you, I'd…"

"Thanks for worrying, but I'm just going back to the dormitories."

"Anyways, please be very careful." Ginny runs off in the direction the girl had disappeared to. I turned and walked out of the building. I just kept walking, staying on the paved path.

'_**It feels like… I'm being pushed around completely.'**_ I ended up by the cathedral that Ginny and I were talking about earlier. As I moved to head back to the school I saw a figure a little ways down. _**'That person…' **_It was the girl from under the tree. I could tell by her long flowing blond hair.

"Wait!" I ran after the girl, trying to catch up. She had a pretty good lead on me but I wasn't about to give up. I stopped at a stone staircase that led down to who knows where. _**'Where is she going?'**_ I could see the girl turn the corner at the bottom of the stone staircase. I continued to chase her.

"Hey!" The pathway led to the woods where I was lost just a couple hours before. As I turned a bend, in the now dirt pathway, the girl disappeared. Vanished. I looked at my watch it was almost six o'clock. I remembered that Ginny said I had to make curfew or I would be in trouble.

"Oh no!" I started at a run to try and make it to the dormitory on time.


	2. Cherry Blossom Hill Part 2

**Author's Note: This is the second chapter of my first chapter story. I do want to acknowledge the fan fiction member Apple182. They got the story line. Yes it is based off the anime story Strawberry Panic. I hope that this story will go as well as I think it will. Please be nice. **

**Color is My Day Long Obsession**

**By: Faberrylover33**

**Cherry Blossom Hill Part 2**

**Ginny's POV**

'_**I barely made it…' **_I ran through the medal gates just in time, with minutes to spare. I walked up to now our room and raced to open the door.

"Rachel! Sorry to keep you waiting!" But when I opened the door the lights were off and Rachel was nowhere in sight. _**'Huh? Don't tell me she hasn't.'**_ The bell rang on the cathedral to signify the time. It was six o'clock. I ran outside at to the metal gates. They were slowly beginning to close. But there was still no Rachel in sight.

"Wait! Rachel still hasn't…"

"Ginny!" I can hear Rachel yelling my name at the same time I see her come over the crown of the small hill.

"Rachel!" We both arrive at the gate at the same time. But unfortunately the gate closes the moment we got there.

"Ginny, can't you open the door?" we are both out of breath but try to speak normally.

"I'm sorry."

"Then, I can't get in anymore?"

"No, only the Head Sister has the keys to this door."

"Sister?" I can hear the clicking of her heels from here. She was on her daily check to see if anyone had missed curfew and was waiting at the gate.

'Yes. Here she comes." Sister Sylvester walked up to us with her arms folded. She was grasping her stick that she used to show authority. She was clearly unhappy.

"Who are you?" Rachel didn't answer her to my surprise. "A student of the Astolyre dormitories should not be disobeying the curfew." The next thing I knew we were outside her office.

"Miss Weasley stay out here while I deal with Miss Berry." I leaned up against the wall to wait.

**Rachel's POV**

"Such a shame. Even if you just transferred here, to break the curfew on the first day… Do you feel embarrassed?"

"I'm sorry!" I try to get Sister Sylvester to believe me but it's not working.

"Then one more time." Sister Sylvester hits her stick on the desk, hard. It makes a cracking sound. Much like a whip does.

"Yes!"

"Recite the dormitory rules one more time. From the first rule."

"First rule, Astolyre's students have to support the dignity of this dorm. When living in the dorms, one must display the integrity of a student."

**Ginny's POV**

I hear Sister Sylvester go on about how Rachel should be ashamed that she missed curfew. I heard Rachel start to recite the rules of the Strawberry Dorm but was distracted by the sound of a person coming down the hall. I lifted my head when I heard the shoes stop.

"Student Council President Campbell…" she just nodded at me and knocked on the Sister's door two times.

**Rachel's POV**

A knock at the door interrupted my punishment, to my relief.

"Who is it?"

"It's Naomi Campbell." A voice said from the other side of the closed door that blocked my way to freedom.

"Come in." The door opened, but I couldn't see the face of the girl.

"Excuse me. Sister Sue, I'm really sorry to have troubled you."

"Fine then. Since the president of the student council is here to apologize like this, I'll think I'll let this one go."

"Thank you very much." The girl, who was apparently named Naomi Campbell, placed her hand on my shoulder to usher me out of the office of the sister. "Let's go." She was beautiful indeed. Her short white blond hair complemented her face perfectly. But it was her eyes. They were a bright blue that pierced your soul. But they still couldn't compare to the mysterious girl's that I met this morning. She was tall but not too tall, the height of a lady. I could tell she was older than me, more womanly. And by her title she was definitely older. Once we left the room Ginny appeared at my side and Naomi walked in front of us. "You must be unlucky."

"What?" I said confused. We had been in silence for a couple of moments before she let out this unusual question. "To be called out by the sister on your first day."

"Yes. I…" I turned to Ginny, uncertain what to say.

"This is the sixth year student, Naomi Campbell. She's the president of the student council at Miator."

"Umm…" I addressed Naomi cautiously. She turned around when she heard me start to speak and when she heard my footfall cease. She wasn't the only one to look at me. Ginny was also staring at me. "I'm really sorry."

"Rachel Berry, was it? You just have to be more careful next time." I knew she was trying to make me feel better but it wasn't happening. With my head still bowed I began to speak.

"But, but… I made you came and fetch me…"

"Don't worry about it. It's part of my job. Plus if you're feeling nervous around me, then what are you going to do when you meet Etoile?"

"What's Etoile?" I looked up as I said this. I was clueless to what it was. I needed an explanation. I looked a Ginny for an answer. "Is it a teacher?" Ginny did her soft little giggle at me then spoke.

"She's a student. She is the representative for all three schools: Miator, Spica, and Lulim."

"Representative for all three schools? Is she even scarier than that sister?" Ginny and Naomi look at each other and start to laugh. They calm down after a couple seconds letting Naomi explain.

"She's not scary at all."

"She is greatly loved and respected by all three schools." Naomi turns around to walk away from us but pauses and starts to speak.

"That's pretty much it. What we know for sure is that everyone loves her." After she say's this Naomi walks away from us, leaving me with all kinds of questions.

'_**This school must be something... Scary sister in charge of the dormitory and the president of the student council. Plus on top of that, Et…something.'**_

"Rachel." I must have zoned out for Ginny started calling my name, bringing be back to reality. For the time being that is. And when I was zoned Ginny moved closer so that when she spoke her face was mere inches from mine. But I am getting used to the closeness of Ginny. "Let's go to the cafeteria."

"Okay."

**No One's POV**

"A fourth year student." Someone said from inside the cafeteria. That large room was filled with tables filled with girls from all three schools. Candle stands on the tables made the room glow. There was no need for them, really. The lights were on as well as the sunlight pouring from the windows. But it made the room look more classy and elegant. And that was a good enough reason.

"Hey Alice, what do you think the new transfer student will be like?" A girl with long brown and dark brown eyes, named Bella asked her companion. They both attended Lulim and were both fourth years.

"Maybe she's pretty." The girl named Alice said. Her short black pixy haircut complemented her nicely. Her glasses were box shaped and more for show than anything else. She only needed to wear them to read but this was unknown to anyone but her and Bella. She thinks that they make her look more intelligent.

"What? I can't wait to meet her." Bella cried. Sitting next to them is the first year of Lulim, Arizona. She is listening in on their conversation. Her brown teddy bear in her arms. She lifts him up and speaks. "Percival. Do you know about the transfer student?" At the same time Alice's elbow hits a glass of water. But it is grabbed by a hand.

"Ah, thank you, Imogen." She says looking up at the girl.

"No problem. Be careful." She replies the two red bows on either side of her head keep her long brown hair from covering her eyes. Other chitchat is forming around the room.

"Did you hear the rumors about the new transfer student, Blair?" A girl asks to a timid Miator first year.

"What? No… I mean yes… Umm…" She tries to say, moving her brown hair so that it hides the blush in her cheeks. But she is unsuccessful.

"Did you hear about the transfer student?" Someone asks a Spica first year.

"I'm not interested in Miator's transfer students." Serena says in her most obnoxious voice. She turns her head from the girl asking her the apparently stupid question. Her light brown hair flows to the side, being held back by only a pink headband. Another conversation flourishes nearby by two Spica friends. A girl named Hermione sets down her tray and moves her body close to her friend's, a hand she places on the other girl's shoulder.

"I hear that the transfer student is very pretty. That's not good, Brittany. I don't want you to like anyone except for me." The blond looks embarrassed to be in that close proximity to Hermione. Her blue eyes turned away, looking nowhere in particular. Just away from her friend.

"Hermione, people might get the wrong idea about us if you keep saying things like that." By one of the windows one would see Santana Lopez looking out the window. Her short brown hair shimmering in the evening light.

"Transfer student…" She whispers to no one, just herself.

**Rachel's POV**

"This is the cafeteria." Naomi says to me. It is just outside the grand staircase that leads to the rooms of my fellow students. The doors are still closed and I can hear the chatter of the girls from inside. Ginny stands there with me for reassurance. "I think you should meet Etoile before your meal."

"Yes." Naomi opens the door and I can feel see the girls that I heard only moments before.

'_**Seems like they all have their eyes on me.' **_

Naomi leads me to the front of the room. As I am lost in my thoughts I almost run into Naomi when she stops.

"This is the transfer student. She's here to meet the Etoile."

Over her shoulder I see a group of girls surrounding a pretty girl in a cafeteria chair. They all turn to look at us.

"Oh, I'll just get up and…" The girl in the chair starts but words spill out, interrupting her midsentence. I bow as I start to talk.

"Excuse me! Nice to meet you, Etoile! I just transferred to this school today. First year student…oops… I'm Rachel Berry and I'm a fourth year student. Umm…nice to meet you!" when I finish speaking I hear the surprised voice of Ginny address me.

"Not her, Rachel!" I stand up from my bowing position and I hear footsteps from behind me. A body pressed up against my back and a pair of lips come close to my ear.

"We meet again." I turn to look at the person who was speaking. I recognized that voice from somewhere. I jump back when I see who it is.

"The girl from this morning!" I yell pointing at her.

"Oh, so you remembered. I'm honored." Her arms were folded so casually. She didn't seem surprised at all over this conversation.

"How could I forget? You approached me all of a sudden and…and…" I could feel a blush form on my cheek. I look down trying to hide it at the memory of the moment. She moved closer to me, her hands unfolded. "No! Where do you think you are? We're in front of Etoile!"

"Etoile?" She folds her hand once again and moves her face closer to mine when she bends down.

'_**What is with this girl?'**_

"That's right!" I point at the girl that was sitting in the chair just moments before. "She's more important than the president of the student council!" I could see Naomi behind the mysterious girl with her hand on her forehead. I don't know if it was what I was saying or something else. "So…so in a place like this… In front of a very important person…" She girl suddenly moved towards me, pushing me against a table. She seemed to inch closer but moved a fist to punch her.

"No!" she caught it with what seemed like no effort at all. With that arm that she seized she pulled me up against her body in one fluid movement. It surprised me.

"Yes, we can." I could hear the gasps of the students around me but I couldn't do anything because of her eyes. Those eyes.

'_**What's going on? How come she can do this? How? Why?'**_ Her arm circled around my waist pulling me even closer. We were so close before that now our bodies were completely flush together. I could feel her warmth, her heart beating. I could feel the bends in her body and the strength of her muscles. The other hand came up to my chin, tipping it upward so that she had full access to my lips. She moved closer and closer until a voice rang out.

"Quinn! That's enough!" She didn't move but just addressed her interrupter.

"Why are you stopping me?"

"It's time." As if on cue when Naomi said this the clock chimed. The girl that I now knew as Quinn let go of me and walked away. I crumpled to the ground still perplexed by what just happened.

"Rachel!" Ginny yelled trying to catch me as I fell. She caught me in her steady arms and I felt relief. "Rachel." She repeated.

"Please take a seat, everyone." Naomi said as she stared right at us. I was too stunned to move but the next thing I knew I was sitting in a seat. Ginny had apparently moved me there. I kept my eyes closed but I could feel the stars of others, mainly from Ginny. "Now, would you please say grace, Etoile? Quinn Fabray." When I heard that sentence come from Naomi's mouth my eyes flew open. I turned to look at her and when I did I saw the rising figure of the mysterious girl, Quinn.

"E…E…Et…Et… It can't be…" That was all I could say with my finger pointed at Quinn.

"Rachel." I looked over at Ginny. Her hands were folded for prayer and her eyes slowly closed. I mimicked her actions.

"Dear Lord… We thank you for this food. And we ask that you bless it and make it to nourish our bodies." I opened one eye during the Etoile's prayer to gaze upon the girl.

'**She's**_** Etoile? The representative for all three schools? The person that they all love?'**_

"In the name of the Father, Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen." Quinn must have felt my eyes upon her for when she uttered Amen she looked directly at me and winked.

'_**I…I…I… I can't believe this!'**_ After dinner Ginny and I returned to out room and got ready for bed. Ginny started to blow-dry my hair from the shower I had just taken. And that's when the conversation began.

"That was some debut there Rachel! To be approached by Quinn…the Etoile." The air was warm against the neck but it didn't bother me. I was too distracted by what had happened not even an hour before.

"Debut?" Ginny moved her face so it was next to mine and we could both gaze into the mirror as she pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I guess my Rachel is just too cute."

"Well. I don't really belong to you, Ginny…"

"Don't move." Ginny said forcefully. My head snapped back so I was looking forward once again.

"Okay."

"Such beautiful hair. We have to take good care of your hair from now on." Ginny went back to blow-drying my hair carefully. I just sighed and looked at the keychain that Quinn had placed in my hand earlier. I don't know how I got there. I was drawn to it.

'_**I think I came to an unbelievable school… What's going to happen from here on?'**_

"Don't move!"

"Sorry!"

**Author's Note: Thx for reading. Review plez. The next chapter will be going up soon. All my love – faberrylover33**


End file.
